


Take Me Alive [Traducción]

by JUSTJKB, rendawnie



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kim Jinhwan is sad, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTJKB/pseuds/JUSTJKB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: ❝¿Cómo habría terminado si Junhoe no hubiera estado en la estación de tren esa mañana?❞
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 5





	Take Me Alive [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838489) by [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie). 



> ¡Hey, esta es una bonita traducción a la bonita historia de rendawnie al español!
> 
> Espero les guste mucho, tanto como a mí lo hizo.

Junhoe se mueve incómodo en las sillas que se alinean a lo largo del pasillo fuera de la habitación de Kim Jinhwan. Ha estado aquí durante catorce horas seguidas, y en algún momento durante la primera hora se enteró del nombre de Kim Jinhwan, y desde entonces le ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, en lugar de dormir. No puede dormir. No recostado sobre estos dispositivos de tortura disfrazados de sillas, y no mientras sea confrontado continuamente por reporteros, familiares y amigos de Jinhwan, y varios policías y funcionarios en busca de declaraciones.

Siempre da la misma información. Ya ha dicho las palabras decenas de veces.

_“No, no conozco personalmente al Sr. Kim. Nunca lo había conocido antes, ni había hablado con él._

_Estaba esperando que el tren funcionara cuando lo vi acercarse a las vías. Parecía que estaba llorando, al menos muy angustiado, y pensé que tal vez iba a saltar._

_Todos los demás lo ignoraban, así que lo llamé y comencé a acercarme a él. Se dio la vuelta y me vio, y luego perdió el equilibrio, resbaló y cayó._

_Se golpeó la cabeza al bajar y se derrumbó sobre las vías._

_Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Un tren vendría en los próximos cinco minutos, así que salté y traté de levantarlo. En ese momento estaba inconsciente._

_Su zapato estaba atascado. Seguí intentándolo, pero vi que el tren doblaba la esquina. Finalmente, le saqué el pie del zapato y nos giré hacia un lado donde estaríamos a salvo hasta que pasara el tren._

_No conozco personalmente al Sr. Kim. Solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto.”_

A Junhoe le duele la garganta de decir las palabras una y otra vez. Todavía no puede oír mucho de nada. Los médicos piensan que el ruido del tren pudo haberle provocado un tímpano perforado en el lado de su rostro más cercano a las vías. Lo están checando, pero Jinhwan es más importante. Junhoe se asegura de recordárselos a los médicos en cada oportunidad que tiene.

Ni siquiera se le permitiría estar aquí, tan cerca de la habitación de Jinhwan en la ICU, pero la madre de Jinhwan insistió en que Junhoe era de la familia ahora y que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

No había otra familia que viniera a buscar a Junhoe o lo esperara en algún otro lugar, así que se quedó.

Observa a los médicos entrar y salir de la habitación de Jinhwan. En realidad, aún no ha entrado, a pesar de que los padres de Jinhwan le han extendido la invitación repetidamente. Junhoe no está seguro de poder manejarlo. Le han dicho que las heridas de Jinhwan no son tan graves, que los problemas más graves son su cabeza y algunas costillas rotas, pero están bajo control. Conocerán su versión de los hechos cuando se despierte.

Todavía siente que sería una intrusión entrar en la habitación del hospital de un hombre inconsciente y sentirse como en casa.

Entonces, ha estado tratando durante catorce horas -más o menos con descansos para ir al baño y declaraciones y pruebas de audición-, para ponerse cómodo en estas sillas olvidadas, y está a punto de darse por vencido, cuando la madre de Jinhwan sale de la habitación nuevamente y lo encuentra todavía en el mismo lugar.

—¿Sigues aquí? Cariño, no necesitas quedarte. Tengo tu número de teléfono, por si acaso algo ocurre —, dice, y se ve tan, tan cansada.

Junhoe se aclara la garganta, sentándose y tratando de enderezarse, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello.

—Está bien. No ... no tengo ningún otro lugar donde estar —. Trata de decirlo lo más silenciosamente posible, incluso por encima del tono agudo, doloroso y retumbante en sus oídos. Espera tener éxito.

Un ligero ceño cruza el rostro de la mujer, como si quisiera preguntar, pero tal vez no quiera saberlo. Es una mirada que Junhoe conoce, pero pasa rápidamente y ella se encoge de hombros, rindiéndose.

—Bueno. Bien. El padre de Jinhwan y yo vamos a registrarnos en un hotel, ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa y conseguir algo de comida. Los médicos no esperan que se despierte durante bastante tiempo todavía.

Junhoe asiente. La madre de Jinhwan lo mira en silencio por un momento, luego refleja el asentimiento.

—Te traeré algo para comer—, decide, y Junhoe no tiene la oportunidad de discutir antes de que ella se vaya, dirigiéndose por el pasillo para encontrarse con el padre de Jinhwan en el ascensor cercano.

Mira a su alrededor. La policía parece haberse ido finalmente, al igual que los equipos de noticias. _Perfecto._ Junhoe está cansado de ser alabado como un héroe, solo por hacer lo que cualquier otra persona debería haber hecho. Está cansado en general, de verdad. Pero también, cansado de eso.

Los padres de Jinhwan se habían ido unos minutos cuando Junhoe se levanta y da los pocos pasos a través del pasillo desde las sillas hasta la puerta de la habitación del hospital de Jinhwan. Podría entrar. Podría entrar y ver qué está pasando. Jinhwan nunca lo sabría. Sus padres nunca lo sabrían. Podría entrar una enfermera, pero eso no estaría tan mal. No es que no _le permitan entrar_. Eso ha quedado muy claro.

Junhoe tarda otros quince minutos en reunir el valor necesario para girar el pomo de la puerta, luego lo suelta y vuelve a cruzar el pasillo y se sienta en las sillas de nuevo, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Junhoe tarda veinticinco minutos en total en entrar de verdad en la habitación del hospital de Jinhwan, y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él. No sabe qué esperar.

Él comienza a cruzar la habitación a ciegas, luego piensa en todo el equipo eléctrico, cables y tubos a los que probablemente está conectado Jinhwan y decide que será mejor que vigile por dónde va, antes de que sus torpes pies desconecten accidentalmente todas las máquinas y le brinden a Jinhwan la ayuda que necesita para despertar de esto.

Se concentra en navegar más allá del complicado lío de tecnología que rodea la cama del hospital, y finalmente se deja caer en una silla con un soplo de aire aliviado. Otra silla. Esta es en realidad menos cómoda, una perspectiva que Junhoe en realidad no había considerado. Ha estado demasiado ocupado preocupándose por este momento exacto, en el que tendría que volver a mirar a Jinhwan.

Lo miró antes, brevemente, mientras estaba cerca del borde de las vías del tren. Junhoe vio su pequeña estatura, su cuerpo delgado que se preparaba para el frío de febrero sin abrigo. Cuando Junhoe se acercó, vio el perfil de Jinhwan, la forma en que su nariz se alzó cuando Jinhwan miró alrededor de la estación de tren con los ojos enrojecidos, tal vez buscando a algo. Quizás buscando a _alguien._

Junhoe no vio mucho más de Jinhwan hasta que estuvieron muy juntos a un lado de las vías del tren.

Su frente estaba sangrando, sangraba mucho por la herida que había sufrido al caer. El rojo era un marcado contraste con lo blanco que se había puesto su rostro, con el azul que comenzaba a teñir sus labios. Junhoe se las había arreglado para quitarse el abrigo con cuidado y envolverlo alrededor de Jinhwan y abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que los trenes pasaban, tres en fila, como hacían todas las mañanas, por esta estación.

Fue solo un minuto, tal vez dos, de principio a fin. Desde la caída de Jinhwan, Junhoe saltando sobre las vías, la pequeña lucha cuando el zapato de Jinhwan fue atrapado y luego Junhoe los empujó a ambos a un lugar seguro sin pensarlo.

Fueron solo uno o dos minutos, pero fue suficiente para que el mundo entero de Junhoe se condensara solo en él y Jinhwan, cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía todavía en ese entonces.

Incluso así, incluso con sangre en su rostro y labios azules y mejillas blancas, Jinhwan era hermoso. Y tal vez, se da cuenta Junhoe mientras mira la cama del hospital por primera vez, al pequeño cuerpo de la persona que la ocupa, finalmente, eso es lo que ha estado evitando durante las últimas horas, sin importar cuántas horas haya pasado.

Jinhwan todavía es hermoso. En realidad, parece casi tranquilo. Junhoe se pregunta qué lo puso tan triste, lo suficientemente triste como para considerar un acto como ese. Se pregunta si Jinhwan se lo contará alguna vez a alguien o si realmente quiere saberlo. Se sienta allí, mira fijamente y se pregunta; mira fijamente durante tanto tiempo que la cara de Jinhwan apenas tiene sentido, así que cuando sus párpados comienzan a temblar, cuando los labios de Jinhwan comienzan a temblar, Junhoe piensa que se lo está imaginando.

Entonces Jinhwan gime suavemente e intenta moverse en la cama, y Junhoe sabe que es real, de repente.

—No te muevas—, susurra Junhoe. —Sacarás tu intravenosa.

Los ojos de Jinhwan se enfocan en él. Aunque se tarda un poco en hacerlo.

—¿Quién...? — Jinhwan comienza, su voz ronca por el desuso y la tensión. Junhoe espera.

—Creo... te conozco—, termina Jinhwan casi medio minuto después, poniéndose aún más pálido con todo el esfuerzo de esas cuatro palabras.

—Um, algo así—, responde Junhoe. —Yo, eh. Te saqué de las vías. Esta mañana.

Jinhwan no responde. Junhoe no lo obliga.

Jinhwan cierra los ojos por un momento, sus pestañas revolotean contra la parte superior de sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué? — murmura después de un rato, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Junhoe se muerde el labio inferior, pensando.

—Porque necesitabas a alguien—, dice finalmente. No sabe si es la respuesta correcta o si es lo suficientemente buena.

Un fuerte pitido suena desde una de las máquinas de Jinhwan, y la mirada de Junhoe flota hasta la pantalla, de repente parpadeando palabras verdes.

_ADMINISTRACIÓN DE UNA DOSIS DE MORFINA._

Jinhwan está sonriendo, solo un poco, cuando Junhoe vuelve a mirar.

—Mi héroe…— arrulla, y de pronto está dormido nuevamente.

*******

Jinhwan permanece en el hospital otros diez días. Se despierta definitivamente después de las dos, a las cuatro está lo suficientemente lúcido como para mantener conversaciones, y al sexto día, cuando envían a un psiquiatra a verlo, cuenta su historia.

Junhoe no está presente cuando lo hace. Está en el trabajo, preocupándose por lo que sucede en el hospital.

Han pasado seis días, y los ojos de Jinhwan se iluminan cada vez que Junhoe lo visita. No está seguro de a quién le gusta más, si a Jinhwan o toda la familia de Jinhwan.

Hablan durante horas, de todo. Junhoe descubre que Jinhwan es cantante, o quiere serlo. En realidad, no tiene un trabajo fijo. Jinhwan no es del todo sincero sobre cómo ha estado sobreviviendo, pero Junhoe tiene algunas ideas, a partir de fragmentos de oraciones que no se le olvidan.

_“Me estaba quedando con mi amigo, él ... trabajamos en el mismo ... lugar. Trabajamos en el mismo lugar.”_

_“Incluso tuvimos algunos de los mismos clientes.”_

_“Consumimos muchas de las mismas drogas.”_

_“Esa mañana, me desperté y ... tomó demasiados. Él ... tomó demasiados a propósito.”_

_“Estábamos tres meses atrasados en el alquiler y dos en el pago de nuestro ... empleador. Nuestro, um ... coordinador.”_

_“No teníamos esperanza. Estábamos a punto de quedarnos sin hogar. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro.”_

_“Y luego ya no lo tuve. No lo tenía y estaba a punto de no tener un hogar, y he estado demasiado enfermo para, ya sabes ... trabajar, porque no puedo pagar un médico ...”_

_“No quería volver a hacerlo.”_

Junhoe va al hospital directamente del trabajo el sexto día, el día en que Jinhwan le cuenta al psiquiatra las cosas que ya le ha dicho a Junhoe.

Los médicos han realizado todas las pruebas necesarias. Jinhwan tiene neumonía. Avanzada, pero tratable. Estará bien, físicamente. La herida de su frente, donde se conectaba con las vías del tren, está cosida y cicatrizando.

Los padres de Jinhwan viven en _Jeju_ y le ruegan, le suplican que vuelva a casa para poder cuidar de él, pero él no lo hará. No será una carga, dice.

En la mañana del octavo día, cerca del final de la abstinencia de Jinhwan de las diversas sustancias que había estado usando como escape, el psiquiatra le trae una nueva píldora para que la pruebe, para ayudarlo con todas las cicatrices que no se ven en el exterior.

En el noveno día, cuando Junhoe le pide a Jinhwan que se quede con él después de que deja el hospital, Jinhwan sonríe por primera vez desde esa sonrisa confusa del primer día, y Junhoe piensa que, si es así de deslumbrante en el hospital después de que casi muere, le espera un viaje salvaje cuando Jinhwan se haya recuperado por completo.

*******

Tres años después, cuando Jinhwan roba la propuesta de Junhoe y saca el anillo de compromiso que el más alto le ofrece y se lo pone en el dedo de Junhoe en lugar de al revés, que era el plan original, Junhoe se da cuenta de que tenía razón todos esos años atrás, cuando pensó en ese viaje salvaje.

Junhoe tiene una familia ahora, una familia real que lo ama y lo cuida.

La madre de Jinhwan todavía llama a Junhoe su héroe. No puede hacer que ella se detenga. Jinhwan lo llama así a veces también, pero a Junhoe secretamente le gusta cuando lo dice.

En secreto, cree que todo el mundo se equivocó. Él no salvó a Jinhwan. Jinhwan lo salvó a él.


End file.
